1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances. Such a touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive type touch panel, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. The interest on the capacitive type touch panel representing superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
The touch panel includes a cover substrate and/or substrate in which an active area to sense a touch point and an unactive area disposed at a peripheral portion of the active area are defined. The unactive area may be printed with a material having a predetermined color to prevent a printed circuit board, through which a wire is connected to an external circuit, from being viewed from an outside.
In this case, the printing layer may be formed by using color ink and may be formed by using two colors or more according to a color. However, bubbles may be generated due to the step difference between the printing layers when a cover substrate and a substrate are laminated. For this reason, an error generation rate may be increased and the reliability may be deteriorated.